Household appliances, examples of which can include a clothes washer, clothes dryer, an oven, a cooktop, a stove, a refrigerator, a microwave, or a dishwasher, etc., perform useful cycles of operation and often have electrical and mechanical components responsible for implementing the cycle of operation of the appliance, with one or more of the components controlling the operation of the other components. For example, a controller, such as a microprocessor-based controller, having a printed circuit board (PCB) with memory, can be used to control the operation of the various components to implement a cycle of operation. A user interface can be provided as part of or separate from the controller to provide input and output communication between a user of the appliance and the controller. A display can be provided as part of or separate from the user interface to communicate information, such as cycle status, to the user of the appliance.